


The Day Jack Wore Out His Shoes

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, who needs dignity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Jack Wore Out His Shoes

Bridge passed Jack a note during the briefing.

Jack opened the note from Bridge when Cruger turned his back. He shrugged at Bridge. What exactly did he mean by giving him a list of possible suspects for the Monron case, with a shopping list on the back? 

(The shopping list read "bread, croissants, cinnamon buns, toothpaste, Spiderman multivitamins? The Spongebob ones tasted kind of like old socks, but not just socks that were made years ago, socks that were worn by someone really old. So maybe that should say old person's old socks?" Then there was what looked like a peanut butter fingerprint and a little drawing of a duckie, which Jack knew was a duckie not from the artistic skills displayed in the drawing -- there were none, it looked like a warthog with three wings and a hangover -- but from the label, which read "duckie".) 

Bridge blinked, then went pale. He lunged for Cruger's monitor and grabbed a piece of paper off it, then swapped that one for the paper in Jack's hand. Cruger was still talking. Syd grinned at Jack, while Sky made one of those silent appeals to the heavens that he seemed to think was oh so dramatic, but really made him look like he was trying to use his X-ray vision to see what was for lunch in the cafeteria today. Z just shook her head.

Cruger turned. "Everything all right, cadets?" he growled.

Jack nodded. "Everything's fine, sir." 

Cruger harrumphed, glared some more, then took Bridge's list off his monitor and scanned through it. "Excellent work, cadet," he said eventually. "I'll discuss tracking them with Doctor Manx. Dismissed." He nodded to them all, and they stood up from the low table to exchange salutes.

Jack relaxed as Cruger stalked off, and he opened Bridge's note. His eyebrows climbed up through his hairline. 

Now, this, THIS actually showed some artistic ability. The pencil lines had been erased and redrawn a few times, so Bridge'd obviously spent some time on it. It was a delightfully, astonishingly filthy little diagram of him doing things to Jack. There were helpful little labels on this one, too, with arrows pointing at various parts of the diagram. For example, "Jack," "Bridge (i.e. me)," "Jack's naughty bits," "Bridge's weapon of the future!!1!!!" "Bridge's thought reading," and, "flying helmet." 

He felt a chin perched on his shoulder, and absently reached up to pat the owner of the chin on the cheek. Had to be Bridge. Except then Z's voice squawked in his ear, "What the hell is that?"

She made a grab for the paper. Jack smacked her hand. "None of your business," he told her in his 'I'm the leader' voice. Though it wasn't a terribly impressive 'I'm the leader' voice as his pants were embarrassingly tight and there wasn't a lot of blood in his brain at that point. 

He was most interested in the section on the thought reading. They'd experimented a bit with that before, and it was quite, uh, interesting to have a partner be *that* responsive. 

Z poked him in the ribs, completely unimpressed. As usual. "You are a very sick and twisted individual, brother."

"Right back atcha," he said, grinning over at Bridge. Bridge grinned back. 

They all filed out.

* * *

"Well, um," Bridge started to explain while he thoughtfully twirled Jack's underwear on the end of his gloved index finger, "I was thinking that it's great that I get to feel how turned on you are and stuff, but if I can share that with you, as well, that'd be even better! I kind of figured out a way to broadcast as well as receive. The only potential problem is the range."

Jack really should've asked what he meant at that point, but then Bridge started sucking on his ear, and Jack began to lose all power of speech.

* * *

Bridge knelt in front of him, then did a surprisingly evil little smirk up at Jack before he took Jack's cock into his mouth. 

Jack lurched, but Bridge's hands on his hips helped steady him. He felt like he was suddenly sucking his OWN cock, which, yeah, in spite of some experiments with yoga, he'd never quite been able to manage. He gasped, absorbed in the sensations as Bridge licked and kissed his way up and down. It was weird, but so damn good... he could differentiate, now, between his own sensations and Bridge's, but they sort of mixed together, feeding back on each other. Bridge was nearly as turned on as *he* was.

* * *

He nearly fainted when they came together, with Bridge's cock buried deep inside him. 

* * *

Afterwards, they lay together as usual, with Bridge's head on his shoulder. Jack played idly with Bridge's hair. "That was good," he said eventually, fatuously. 

Bridge nodded. "Yeah."

"No, I mean it was *good*," Jack said, trying to get his point across.

Bridge laughed, a pleasant rumble against the still-sensitised skin of Jack's chest. "Yeah, Jack, it's okay, I get it."

"It was really *good*," Jack said plaintively, and then a little more vocabulary came back to him. "I mean, every detail, the way it all came through like that... You're a kinky bastard, you know."

"I know," Bridge said smugly. 

* * *

They got cleaned up and left Jack's room together. Jack stopped when they got to the rec room.

Sky, Syd, and Z were plastered together in a sticky mess on the far side of the couch. Mostly naked. Sky raised his head wearily from Z's shoulder, just as Syd let out a loud snore. "Bridge. Next time, you wanna maybe watch what you're broadcasting?"

Jack started laughing. "You mean you guys --"

Aw, hell.

Sky nodded grimly. "Yes."

"You're not complaining, though, right?" Bridge asked, with that particularly anxious grin on his face that always reminded Jack of a puppy. 

Sky coughed. "Well, uh, the happenings weren't bad, exactly, but I could've done without hearing some of the pet names you two use." 

Jack froze. Oh, no. 

Syd said sleepily, "Yeah, Jack, or should I say 'Big Manly Red Ranger'."

Okay, that one wasn't *too* bad.

Bridge sighed in relief, with a smile creasing his face. He draped himself over Jack, leaning an elbow on Jack's shoulder. "Good, Jack, they didn't hear when I talked about your 'big old man rocket o' love'." 

Jack spluttered, but there was no time for retaliation. There were two voices yelling for him down the corridor. The first was Cruger's. 

The second was Kat's. 

He met Bridge's eyes. "Okay, Bridge, that's not too bad, the Commander and Kat have had unresolved sexual tension forever and a day, them having sex could be worse, don't panic."

A third voice yelled, "JAAAACK! BRIIIIIDGE!" from the same direction. An anguished, pained voice. 

Boom.

"Oh, CRAP."

Jack grabbed Bridge's hand and they ran like hell.


End file.
